Los Juegos del Hambre de Peeta Mellark
by LauWho
Summary: Los juegos del hambre desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Hay una version en ingles, pero la mia es distinta y personal.
1. Chapter 1

Cualquiera diría que aquel era un día más, al menos empezaba igual que todos, con mi madre despertándonos a mis hermanos y a mí a las 5:30 de la mañana para que bajáramos a trabajar a la panadería.

-Ya podría dejarnos dormir un poco más en un día como hoy- dije al tiempo que bajaba mis pies de la cama, con los ojos aun casi cerrados por el sueño- hoy seguro que no viene casi nadie, la gente prefiere quedarse en sus casas.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Que aun no conoces a tu madre?- Brand ya estaba de pie y vistiéndose

-Vamos Peeta, despierta- Zecky me zarandeó para terminar de despertarme- no me apetece que se vuelva a cabrear- ante esto Brand se rio y volvió a decir lo que me había dicho a mi segundos antes.

Pero si, conocíamos a nuestra madre y sabíamos que para ella lo primero, era el trabajo. Nunca había sido una madre especialmente cariñosa, de hecho, eran más los golpes que habíamos recibido, que las ocasiones en que teníamos alguna muestra de cariño de su parte . Mi padre era completamente distinto, siempre se había mostrado muy comprensivo con nosotros, nos escuchaba, nos daba consejos y siempre estuvo ahí cuando le necesitamos. En más de una ocasión me había preguntado que podría haber visto mi padre en nuestra madre, y el día que se lo pregunte, después de haber recibido unos cuantos golpes de parte de mi madre, me dijo que ella no fue su primera opción, pero que cuando la otra mujer se fue con otro y conoció a mi madre, pensó que era una buena mujer y se resigno.

Con estos pensamientos termine de vestirme con la ropa del día anterior y fui hasta la cocina. Allí estaban mis hermanos desayunando mientras mi madre fregaba algunos platos, mi padre ya debía estar en la panadería, siempre era el primero en ir.

Mi casa no era gran cosa, y aun así, como comerciantes, éramos de los privilegiados del distrito. Mis padres tenían la panadería, donde todos trabajábamos y nosotros vivíamos en el piso de arriba. Eran dos habitaciones, la cocina y un baño, pero a nosotros nunca nos parecía poco cuando lo comparábamos con algunas casas de la veta. Además en invierno era confortable, pues la casa se mantenía caliente gracias al calor de los hornos de la panadería.

-Buenos días- dije, con desgana, a sabiendas que aquel día no tenía nada de bueno. Mi madre me miro con dureza

-por fin decide hacer presencia el señor, venga date prisa en desayunar que tenéis que bajar a la panadería a ayudar a tu padre mientras os preparo la ropa para la cosecha.- asentí con la cabeza mientras me sentaba a la mesa y cogía dos magdalenas medio quemadas.

Me las comí con prisa, no me apetecía estar allí con mi madre, y mucho menos hablando de la cosecha, así que en cuanto termine me levante de un salto y baje las escaleras hasta la panadería.

Cuando baje me encontré con mi padre, que estaba sacando las primeras hogazas de pan del horno.

-Buenos días papa

-Buenos días Peeta- se acerco hasta mí y me dio un abrazo- hoy no necesito ayuda en los hornos, ¿por qué no empiezas a decorar los pasteles que tengo ahí?- sonreí, aquella era la parte que mas me gustaba del trabajo en la panadería, el poder decorar pasteles y galletas. Normalmente podía pasarme la mañana entera moviendo sacos de harina de un lado para otro, a pesar de tener dos hermanos mayores, lo cierto es que yo era el que mas fuerza tenia y me dejaban a mi las tareas pesadas. Hasta que un día mi padre me encontró decorando una galleta, por aburrimiento y me encargo de toda la decoración pastelera.

Siempre me había dado rabia no poder comernos ninguno de ellos. Siendo comerciantes vivíamos mejor que la mayoría de la gente de la veta, el barrio obrero, pero lo cierto es que en mi casa lo único que comíamos era lo que salía quemado del horno, o lo que tardábamos tanto en vender que se ponía rancio.

Pero aunque decorar me gustaba, lo cierto es que ese día tenía la cabeza en otra parte…

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que me sorprendió oír como se cerraba la puerta. Mire a mi padre, preguntando quién era a esas horas de la mañana

-Era Gale, le he dado un pan- me dijo, sosteniendo en el aire una ardilla- se que no he hecho un gran trato, pero un día es un día, el pobre tiene bastante encima hoy, tiene 42 papeletas en la urna...- tras decir esto sacudió la cabeza subió las escaleras para darle la ardilla a mi madre, por lo que no tarde en empezar a oír los gritos de esta sobre el mal trato que mi padre acababa de hacer.

Yo este año tenía 5 papeletas en la urna, Brand tenía 6 y Zecky tenía 7, pero aquello era poco, si lo comparábamos con la gente de la veta, que muchas veces tenían que pedir teselas, lo que significa que tu nombre entra una vez más en la urna a cambio de cereales y aceite para una persona durante un año. Supuse que Gale tendría tantas papeletas por pedir teselas para él y sus hermanos pequeños. A nosotros mi padre no nos había dejado pedir teselas, siempre decía que no merecía la pena y que con lo que teníamos nos apañábamos, y así seria más difícil que sacaran nuestro nombre.

Pasaban las horas y se hizo mediodía entre galletas, pasteles y hogazas de pan y oímos a mi madre.

-¡chicos venga! ¡Id subiendo la cosecha es en dos horas!-subí a la cocina con mi padre y mis hermanos, pero no fui capaz de probar bocado, tenía un nudo en el estomago, aquel que siempre se me formaba el día de la cosecha. Sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de que Effie Trinket, la mujer del Capitolio, cogiera mi nombre, pero no solo me preocupaba por mí, había más gente, mis hermanos, mis amigos…ella. No quería ver como alguien que me importaba comenzaba a andar hasta ese escenario. Pero asistir a la cosecha era obligatorio a menos que estuvieras gravemente enfermo, y en ese caso, los agentes de la paz se pasaban por tu casa a comprobarlo.

Remolonee todo lo que pude hasta que tuve que ir a bañarme, me desnude rápidamente y me metí en la bañera. Mis gestos eran casi automáticos, enjabonarme, aclararme, salir de la bañera, secarme y vestirme con la ropa que mi madre había dejado encima de mi cama, unos pantalones y una camisa que habían sido de mis hermanos y ya les quedaban pequeños. Cuando termine de vestirme todos me estaban esperando abajo, así que salimos directamente a la plaza.

Cuando llegamos, nos separamos con un abrazo de nuestros padres, ellos deben quedarse fuera del perímetro de los posibles tributos, junto con todas las familias e incluso aquellos que ya no tienen a nadie que pueda ser elegido, y los que apuestan por quien saldrá o no tributo ese año. Todo el mundo esta allí, ver la cosecha es obligatorio, los que no caben en la plaza, se quedan en las calles adyacentes viéndolo en directo en las pantallas gigantes instaladas por el capitolio. Las caras de la gente son sombrías, a nadie le gusta ese día, y eso se nota en el ambiente, en el silencio reinante. Cualquier otro día, en un sitio con tanta gente no podrías oír tus propios pensamientos debido a las conversaciones, las risas… pero hoy no es necesario esforzarse mucho para oír los pasos de la gente, o el zumbido de una mosca, hoy casi puedes escuchar los latidos de tu corazón.

Nos acercamos a unas mesas donde nos hacen fichar, esto sirve para hacer el recuento y comprobar que no falta nadie, después nos vamos a nuestros sitios, dividen a los chicos y chicas por edades los más jóvenes detrás, los más mayores delante y el resto de gente todo alrededor. Me separo unos metros de mis hermanos y comienzo a recorrer la plaza con la mirada.

Veo los banderines de colores, las cámaras enfocando cada rincón, el escenario con un micrófono y varias sillas, las urnas con las papeletas, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos. Y empiezo a ver la gente que se encuentra allí…no hay una sola sonrisa o una conversación banal, todos estamos en tensión, esperando que ese maldito día acabe de una vez. En las ultimas filas, donde están los mas pequeños, se pueden ver lagrimas, caras asustadas y sobretodo, mucho miedo. A pesar de que son los que menos posibilidades tienen, no es imposible que salgan elegidos. En los últimos años de cosecha solo recuerdo a un niño de 12 años que salió elegido de nuestro distrito, fue el primero en morir en la arena. Fue horrible.

Al recordarlo se eriza todo el vello de mi cuerpo, todos mis músculos se ponen en tensión, mis puños se cierran, mis dientes chocan. Odio todo esto, no entiendo como nadie fue capaz de firmar esto, no entiendo como la gente es capaz de ver como los jóvenes y niños de los distritos se matan los unos a otros cada año. No entiendo porque somos nosotros los que debemos pagar algo que paso mucho antes de nuestro tiempo.

Intento relajarme, de nada me sirven estos pensamientos ahora… empiezo a buscar caras conocidas entre la gente, allí esta Gale, un poco por delante de mí, y Pat, la chica de clase, Madge la hija del alcalde… y Katniss. Me quedo tan embobado mirándola que no me doy cuenta de cuando se ocupan las sillas del escenario, allí están el alcalde y Effie Trinket. Miro a la acompañante del Capitolio, y no puedo evitar reírme, cada año su pelo es de un color distinto, este año, toda ella va vestida de rosa con el pelo a juego por supuesto… me parece ridículo, pero dicen que en el Capitolio todo el mundo es así de extravagante.

A las dos suena el himno de Panem y el alcalde se acerca al micrófono a contarnos la historia de por qué estamos aquí. Panem se distribuía en distritos, cada distrito se ocupaba de la producción de algo distinto, en nuestro distrito, el 12, era la minería. Otros distritos se dedicaban a la cosecha, o a la ganadería, o a la pesca. Por encima de todos los distritos estaba el Capitolio, donde se concentraba el poder del país.

Hacía casi 75 años hubo una rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio, en la escuela lo llaman los días oscuros, pero la rebelión fracaso y el capitolio no solo venció a los distritos si no que destruyo por completo el distrito 13. Desde entonces, como castigo por la rebelión se crearon los Juegos del hambre. Y los juegos del hambre empezaban cada año el día de la cosecha.

La cosecha era el día en el que en los 12 distritos de Panem, se elegía al azar a un chico y una chica de entre 12 y 18 años para que fueran a un gigantesco estadio, llamado la arena, que cambiaba cada año. El objetivo era simple, que esos 24 tributos, como se llamaba a los elegidos, se mataran los unos a otros hasta que solo quedara uno. El tributo que resultara ganador, como premio, se le "resuelve" la vida, se traslada a vivir a la villa de los ganadores y se le da suficiente dinero para una vida mas que acomodada, además, durante un año, su distrito recibe cereales y aceite y algún que otro lujo como un dulce o alguna lata de comida.

Pero lo peor era tener que tratar aquello como una fiesta, incluso era obligatorio ver los juegos cada año por televisión, se emitían en directo en todo el país, y el resto del año, emitían juegos anteriores, entrevistas y resúmenes.

Cuando está acabando el discurso de todos los años, aparece Haymitch Abernathy, el único ganador del distrito 12 que sigue vivo (solo otra persona de nuestro distrito gano los juegos, pero falleció hace mucho) Haymitch ganó hace 24 años y desde entonces es mentor de los tributos cada año. Su cometido es intentar ayudarles, ya sea con consejos o consiguiéndoles ayuda dentro de la arena. Pero dudo que haga muy bien su trabajo, lo cierto es que siempre que le he visto esta igual que ahora: completamente borracho.

Después de librarse de un abrazo de Haymitch, que hasta le descoloca lo que resulta ser una peluca, Effie se acerca al micrófono

-¡Felices Juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre a de vuestra parte!- Ese es el lema de los juegos, pero no veo como la suerte puede estar de nuestro favor. – ¡las Damas primero!

Effie se acerca a la urna todo lo rápido que se lo permiten sus tacones y mete la mano en la urna, coge la bola de papel y vuelve al micrófono. Y cuando habla, no puedo creer el nombre que sale de sus labios

-Primrose Everdeen.

Se me cae el alma a los pies, pero mis ojos no se dirigen a Prim, la pequeña e inocente niña rubia que se está acercando pasito a pasito al escenario, no, mi vista se centra en Katniss, en su hermana mayor. Y al verla, no puedo imaginar lo que pasa por su cabeza, su vista está perdida, sus facciones parece que están paralizadas… pero eso apenas dura unos segundos, porque de repente reacciona y echa a correr llamando a Prim. Veo como los chicos que se encuentran delante se apartan de su camino y la dejan llegar hasta su hermana, cuando llega la abraza, la besa y la pone detrás suya mientras dice la frase que yo mas temía, la que me golpea en el pecho como una maza.

-¡me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Nadie espera eso y la plaza entera queda enmudecida, en el 12 nunca hay voluntarios, lo que Katniss está haciendo es increíble, presentarte para salvar a un miembro de tu familia… es decir, las familias se quieren pero no hay nadie tan dispuesto a morir por otra persona.

Prim grita el nombre de su hermana, llora y la abraza, hasta que Gale aparece y cogiéndola en brazos la lleva hasta donde está su madre, mientras Katniss sube al escenario. Effie parece entusiasmada, ¡su primer voluntario! Es algo que ella no conocía, y pide un aplauso para Katniss. Pero nadie aplaude, porque todos sabemos que ir a los Juegos del hambre, es demasiado parecido a una sentencia de muerte, y no nos parece algo que celebrar. En su lugar, uno tras otro, todos los que estamos en la plaza nos llevamos tres dedos a la boca y luego los levantamos en dirección al escenario, es un gesto de respeto, de admiración… y despedida.

Haymitch comienza a hablar, pero, de la borrachera que lleva, se cae del escenario y queda inconsciente.

En mi cabeza no puedo mas que preguntarme ¿por qué ella? Por qué no hable con ella antes, he tenido tantos años para hacerlo, y ahora nunca tendré la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que siento, todo lo que me ocurre cuando ella está cerca de mi

Tan metido estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que Effie continúa con la ceremonia, se acerca a la otra urna, y tras revolver un poco coge otra bola de papel. Pero no me doy cuenta de nada de esto hasta que oigo su voz, alta y clara

-Y ahora el tributo masculino del distrito 12, ¡Peeta Mellark!


	2. Chapter 2

Tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que acabo de oír, al principio incluso intento pensar en quien es ese chico, lo busco entre la gente… pero me doy cuenta de que todo el mundo me mira a mi. Y entonces me golpea como una maza, es mi nombre el que ha salido de esa urna, soy yo... Noto como la gente se separa de mi, abriéndome un camino al escenario. Miro a mis hermanos, que bajan la mirada, se que no van a presentarse por mi, y tampoco espero que lo hagan, probablemente si la situación fuera al revés yo tampoco me presentaría por ellos.

Effie vuelve a llamarme, como metiéndome prisa para que empiece a moverme pero mi cuerpo esta completamente paralizado, parece que soy incapaz de mover un solo musculo hasta que siento que alguien me empuja por detrás, lo que me ayuda a coger el primer impulso. Y es así, guiado por dos agentes de la paz, que comienzo a andar. Sin siquiera saber como, mis pasos me llevan hasta el escenario, y ahí me quedo parado, intentando reaccionar mientras Effie me lleva hasta mi lugar, colocándome al otro lado del micrófono.

El alcalde comienza a leer el tratado de la traición, ese que lee cada año, pero no me entero de una sola palabra, solo puedo oír mi nombre en labios de Effie Trinket una y otra vez. Peeta Mellark. ¿Por qué yo? Apenas tenía papeletas en esa urna con mi nombre, era tan improbable que apenas me había preocupado de que esto ocurriera, y sin embargo, aquí estoy, tributo masculino del distrito 12. Y me doy cuenta de que este año, la suerte no ha estado de nuestra parte, porque yo tenia 5 papeletas pero Prim solo tenia una, estoy seguro de que Katniss no la había dejado pedir teselas. Hay chicos y chicas delante de nosotros, como Gale, con más de 40 papeletas, y sin embargo, ellos están ahí abajo, y nosotros aquí arriba.

Por unos segundos siento un odio enorme hacia Effie Trinket, esa mujer del capitolio que ha sacado mi nombre de una urna con tantos y tantos papeles, esa que cada año, parece disfrutar durante la cosecha, aun sabiendo que lo mas probable es que los dos tributos del distrito 12 acaben muertos. Y la odio. Pero no es culpa de Effie, ella solo es una pequeña pieza en un juego demasiado grande en el que poca gente toma decisiones. Y el odio que tan rápido ha llegado, se va de igual forma.

Entonces el alcalde termina de leer y pide a los tributos que nos demos la mano. Levanto la mirada y la miro, por primera vez desde que salió mi nombre de la dichosa urna. Y en ese momento, mi corazón no sabe que sentir, ya es bastante malo estar allí subido, pero que sea ella la que este allí conmigo, precisamente ella, lo hace todo mucho mas duro. Al cogerla la mano, la estrecho un poco mas fuerte, para animarla, para demostrarle mi admiración, para saber que cuenta conmigo, pero se que ese apretón de manos se queda corto, y estoy dispuesto a demostrárselo. Lo que no se, es como lo haré.

Entramos al edificio de justicia, es el momento de despedirnos de nuestra familia. Me meten en una pequeña habitación, y me quedo ahí parado, sin apenas poder moverme. Unos minutos después entran mi madre y mis hermanos. Ella se queda detrás mientras Brand y Zecky me abrazan. Cuando nos separamos puedo ver que están conteniendo las lágrimas. Ninguno de los tres dice nada, porque no hay nada que decir, seria absurdo hablar de la vuelta a casa, sabemos que eso no va a ocurrir. Así que simplemente vuelven a abrazarme, primero Brand, que se separa de mi casi con urgencia y luego Zecky que me susurra un "inténtalo hermano, no te rindas sin luchar" al oído, para luego irse, y dejarme a solas con mi madre.

-Nunca pensé que vería a uno de mis hijos en esta situación- me dice, casi sin mirarme- los Juegos del hambre son para los pobretones de la Veta, los que tienen que pedir teselas cada año y tienen 30 o 50 papeletas- mi madre siempre ha sido muy clasista, por lo que no me sorprende que diga algo así- pero en fin, supongo que quizás este año, tengamos alguna oportunidad de ganar.- medio sonríe, pero de alguna forma se que no está hablando de mi, habla de Katniss y no me importa, yo también quiero que ella gane. -Buena suerte Peeta.- me da un beso en a mejilla y se aleja por la puerta.

No ha dado tiempo a que se cierre la puerta detrás de mi madre cuando mi padre entra como un rayo a darme un abrazo, en sus brazos, no puedo evitarlo y me echo a llorar. El no me dice nada, solo me abraza más fuerte y espera a que se pasen los espasmos. Cuando nos separamos, veo que sus ojos también están rojos.

- Lo siento mucho Peeta, siento que estés en esta situación, se que para ti, va a ser muy complicado.- Mi padre es el único que sabe los sentimientos que tengo hacia Katniss, y en ese momento, tengo un instante de revelación.

-No, en realidad, casi va a ser mas fácil así- digo, casi mas para mi que para el, y es cierto, porque si fuera otro tributo, podría plantearme matarle o dejar que le mataran los de los otros distritos, con Katniss no.

-¿Vas a intentar protegerla verdad?- Asiento con la cabeza y el cierra los ojos, los dos sabemos lo que eso significa, intentar que Katniss gane, significa perder. Pero me doy cuenta de que esa es la única opción con la que puedo quedarme, cualquier otra cosa para mi es.. impensable - Te quiero Peeta. Buena suerte- me da un beso en la frente y se da la vuelta

-¡papá!- se vuelve a girar- Cuida de Prim, por favor- el sonríe y asiente justo antes de salir por la puerta. Yo me siento en la silla más cercana, sabiendo que lo más probable es que esa sea la última vez que vea a mi familia. Intentando recordar cada centímetro de sus caras, sus voces, sus palabras.

Dos agentes de la paz vienen a buscarme para escoltarme al coche que nos lleva hasta la estación. Aquello esta lleno de cámaras, de periodistas intentando buscar las primeras declaraciones de los tributos, pero ni Katniss ni yo decimos una palabra, simplemente nos dejamos llevar hasta el tren. Puedo ver las pantallas de reojo, a mi se me nota que he estado llorando, Katniss sin embargo, parece muy tranquila, aunque se que por dentro debe estar tan asustada como yo, no lo demuestra, ella nunca ha sido de demostrar como se siente de verdad.

Entramos en el tren y los dos nos quedamos conmocionados por el lujo que nos rodea, todo en ese tren brilla, todo parece nuevo. Effie nos explica que cada uno de nosotros tiene nuestro propio compartimento, con dormitorio, vestidor lleno de ropa nueva y baño con agua corriente. Nos dice que tenemos que estar en el vagón comedor dentro de una hora, que hagamos lo que queramos hasta ese momento.

Yo entro en mi compartimento y empiezo a mirar la habitación, es probablemente igual de grande que mi panadería, abro el armario y esta lleno de ropa de todos los colores telas y de tallas variadas. Entro en el baño, aquello es también enorme, en una de las esquinas hay mamparas de cristal, haciendo un enorme cuadrado, y en la pared, una infinidad de botones. Le doy a uno de ellos, y de repente me encuentro empapado de agua proveniente de tres sitios distintos, empiezo a darle a mas botones pero no consigo pararlo del todo, así que opto por lo mas practico, me quito la ropa empapada, tirándola al suelo del baño e intento al menos dejar la temperatura del agua a mi gusto. Tardo unos minutos en acostumbrarme a la caída del agua y a regular la temperatura pero cuando lo consigo, es completamente relajante.

En mi casa teníamos agua corriente, todo un lujo para alguien de distrito 12, pero solo era fría, si queríamos agua caliente en la bañera, teníamos que calentarla en la cocina, por lo que estar debajo de esta lluvia de agua caliente, es una autentica delicia. Puedo sentir como cada uno de mis músculos se relaja después de todas las tensiones de ese día. Al salir me seco con una toalla y buscando entre la ropa me pongo unos pantalones secos, que me quedan bastante bien, y me tiro en la cama, que es increíble, suave, blanda, reconfortante, muy diferente al colchón duro y desgastado que tenia en casa. Después de unos minutos, me levanto y me dirijo al vagón comedor, aun queda un poco para la hora que Effie nos ha dicho pero así veo un poco el tren. Además, si me quedara solo en esa habitación, probablemente mi cabeza empezaría a dar mil vueltas a por qué estoy ahí y lo cierto es que eso es lo ultimo que necesito.

En el camino me cruzo con Haymitch, que va haciendo eses al caminar.

-¿Dónde vas? Effie ha dicho que tenemos que estar para cenar dentro de poco.

-Eso está muy bien, tu vete a cenar y disfruta- me responde, tambaleándose- pero yo necesito una siesta.

Se va en la otra dirección y yo me encojo de hombros. Cuando entro al comedor aun no ha llegado nadie, así que me siento a la mesa, simplemente a observar como empiezan a traer platos y platos de comida, la mayoría de las cosas no las había visto antes, pero todo tiene una pinta y un olor fantástico.

Cuando Effie y Katniss llegan al comedor, Effie me pregunta por Haymitch a lo que yo contesto lo que acaba de ocurrir, y ambas parecen aliviadas de que Haymitch no vaya a estar presente. Cuando comenzamos a comer parece que no haya comido nunca antes, todo está delicioso y solo quiero comer más. Effie comienza a hacer comentarios sobre los malos modales de los tributos del año anterior, que creo recordar eran dos chicos de la veta, y yo no puedo evitar reírme al notar que, nada más oírlo, Katniss suelta los cubiertos, comienza a comer con las manos e incluso se las limpia en el mantel, lo que no le hace demasiada gracia a nuestra acompañante.

Cuando por fin paramos, es mas por la incapacidad de seguir, que por otra cosa. Hemos probado prácticamente de todos los platos que había encima de la mesa, y al menos para mi, todo estaba delicioso. Me duele un poco el estomago, probablemente por la falta de costumbre de un atracón así, pero he comido con tanto gusto, con tantas ganas, que no me importa una indigestión después.

Es el momento de ver las cosechas del resto de distritos, nos movemos a otra sala en la que hay una gran televisión, y nos sentamos los tres delante. Las emiten en orden, por lo que la primera es la de distrito 1 y de ahí en adelante. Tanto en el distrito 1 como en el 2 ambos tributos se presentan voluntarios, son los distritos mas cercanos al capitolio, los mas "privilegiados", allí se entrena a los posibles tributos desde pequeños y se presentan voluntarios a los 18 años, para ellos es un honor, y casi siempre son los vencedores de los juegos, y no puedo evitar pensar que los profesionales, como se les llama, serán un gran rival a batir. Cuando llegamos a la cosecha del distrito 11 puedo notar como el cuerpo de Katniss se tensa al ver que la chica elegida es una niña de 11 años. Y no tengo duda de porqué, es de la edad de Prim, la hermana por la que ella está aquí en este momento.

Y entonces llega el momento de ver nuestra cosecha, y los dos nos tensamos esta vez, aunque ya sabemos todo lo que va a pasar, el nombre de Prim sale de la urna, y vemos a Katniss corriendo hacia ella, prestándose voluntaria en su lugar, en ese instante las cámaras enfocan también a Effie, solo por unos segundos, y creo ver una mueca de felicidad en la cara de Effie. Y Cuando Katniss ya esta en el escenario, mi nombre, y en ese momento veo algo que no pude apreciar la primera vez, el gesto en la cara de Katniss cuando oye mi nombre, parece sobresaltada, pero lo cierto es que no puedo imaginar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, porque Katniss y yo no habíamos hablado nunca hasta ese mismo día.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando terminamos de ver las retransmisiones de la cosecha, Effie comienza a quejarse del comportamiento de Haymitch, de lo que ven en el capitolio, de cómo se quedo su peluca cuando quiso abrazarla.. yo me rio.

-estaba borracho- la contesto- se emborracha todos los años

-todos los días- me corrige Katniss con una sonrisa que casi hace que olvide de que estábamos hablando.

Entonces Effie nos reprocha nuestras risas porque, al fin y al cabo el es nuestro mentor y le vamos a necesitar durante los juegos. Está hablando de cómo el puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para nosotros cuando oímos como se abre la puerta, y vemos aparecer a Haymitch, tambaleándose y preguntando por la cena, pero no nos da tiempo a contestar porque, justo después de su pregunta vomita encima de la alfombra y se cae al suelo semi-inconsciente encima del desastre que acaba de armar.

-Seguid riéndoos!- Effie se va del vagón evitando pisar el vómito de Haymitch, mientras Katniss y yo nos quedamos unos segundos mirando como el susodicho intenta levantarse, sin éxito, resbalando una y otra vez. Al verle me doy cuenta de que Effie tiene razón, cuando estemos en la arena, Haymitch será el único capaz de ayudarnos, y no podrá hacerlo si sigue así. Miro a Katniss y sin decir una palabra nos levantamos y cogemos a Haymitch por los brazos para ayudarle a incorporarse, esta tan borracho que no se da cuenta de que el pestazo que hay en la habitación, lo causa el.

-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco- digo, mas para Katniss que para el, porque dudo que se haya enterado de lo que acabo de decir.

Llevar a Haymitch no es fácil, la mayor parte del tiempo tropieza con sus propios pies y somos nosotros dos quien aguantamos todo su peso. Al llegar a su cuarto vamos directamente al baño, esta demasiado sucio de vomito como para echarle encima de la cama, así que abrimos la mampara de la ducha y le metemos dentro, pero ni siquiera se entera.

Al mirar a Katniss me doy cuenta de que esta incomoda, así que le ofrezco encargarme yo de bañar a nuestro mentor , y casi puedo ver como suspira de alivio, incluso se ofrece a enviar a alguien del capitolio para que me ayude pero le digo que no. No me hace falta, además, Haymitch ya ha hecho demasiado el ridículo, puedo encargarme yo, sin ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos de la gente del capitolio, prefiero no tenerles cerca.

Cuando Katniss sale del baño, hago un plan de acción en mi cabeza, bañar a Haymitch no va a ser fácil. Lo primero que hago es desnudarle, le quito el pantalón, la camisa, los calcetines… le dejo los calzoncillos, creo que cuando este más sobrio me lo agradecerá. Cuando le tengo como quiero le siento en el suelo de la ducha y empiezo a regular la ducha para que el agua salga fría, es lo único que puede espabilarle un poco. Tras unos minutos comienza a reaccionar, así que corto el agua fría y le ayudo a llegar hasta la cama

-Espero que esto cambie a partir de mañana, eres nuestro mentor… actúa como tal. - no se si me ha oído, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba decirlo. Salgo de allí y me voy directo a mi habitación, me quito la ropa y me tiro sobre la cama. Me gustaría poder dormir, pero es imposible, hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, mi familia, mis amigos, Katniss y los juegos, sobre todo , no puedo dejar de pensar en los juegos, en como será la arena este año, un año fue un desierto, otro unas ruinas romanas, la arena puede ser cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Pienso en como serán realmente el resto de tributos, en si seré capaz de matar a alguien mientras este allí, y en si podré proteger a Katniss…

Con este pensamiento me quedo dormido. Esa es la primera noche en la que tengo una pesadilla, y cuando me despierto estoy bañado en sudor, y aun puedo oír los gritos de Katniss pidiéndome ayuda. Me quedo sentado en la cama, intentando quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza, respirando hondo y recordando que eso no ha pasado, que aun estamos en el tren que nos llevara al capitolio, que Katniss esta sana y salva en su habitación, y negándome a recordar que dejara de estarlo en unos días. Que ninguno de los dos estará a salvo cuando entremos en la arena a luchar a muerte contra otros 22 tributos.

No se cuanto tiempo llevo despierto cuando oigo a Effie llamar a la puerta, al parecer es un gran día.. aunque a mi no me lo parece. Me levanto y cojo un pantalón y un jersey del armario, sin fijarme demasiado y una vez vestido, recorro de nuevo el camino al vagón comedor. Me sorprende ver que, cuando yo llego Haymitch ya esta allí, y lo que es aun mas sorprendente, parece sobrio

-Buenos días- me recibe con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le da un bocado a un pan con mermelada.

-Buenos días- me siento a la mesa y veo todo lo que hay ahí, la mayoría de las cosas nunca las había visto, así que, de momento, me limito a lo que conozco, el pan. Hay muchas clases de panes encima de la mesa así que simplemente cojo un panecillo de cada y lo pongo en mi plato, dejando de lado la fruta, los huevos, el jamón y las patatas fritas que tengo delante. La cena de ayer me lleno demasiado y no quiero cometer el mismo error.

-pruébalo con esto- Haymitch me acerca una taza de un liquido marrón, bastante espeso. Yo hago lo que me dice, meto un panecillo y me lo llevo a la boca. La sensación es inmediata, esta delicioso, dulce, calentito. Miro a Haymitch, preguntándole para que me diga qué es.- es chocolate caliente- sonríe- disfrútalo.

Estoy cogiendo un segundo panecillo del plato cuando entra Effie y se sienta con nosotros a la mesa.

-Katniss vendrá enseguida- dice, con una sonrisa- parece que no está de muy buen humor, pero seguro que un poco de pan recién hecho le anima.

Y sin esperarlo, ese comentario me lleva a años atrás, tantos, que parece una eternidad. Yo tenía 11 años cuando nos dijeron que el padre de Katniss había fallecido. Desgraciadamente en el distrito 12 las explosiones en las minas son algo mas o menos común, pero no como aquella, no tan grandes.

Cada día en el colegio, buscaba a Katniss con la mirada y veía como había cambiado. A menudo la encontraba comprando en el quemador, y recuerdo preguntarme donde estaría su madre o qué estaría haciendo. Pasaban los meses y Katniss estaba cada vez mas delgada, mas demacrada, y a mi…. Me mataba verla de esa forma y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Pero ni siquiera había hablado con ella una sola vez, ¿que podía hacer yo?

Hasta aquella tarde. Estaba con mis padres en la panadería, trabajando, en aquella época en la que aun no tenia demasiada fuerza, me dedicaba principalmente a meter y sacar los panes del horno. Era bastante tedioso, pero en una tarde tan fría y lluviosa como aquella se agradecía estar cerca del calor del horno.

De repente, oí a mi madre gritar en la puerta de atrás, estaba diciendo algo sobre llamar a los agentes de la paz, aquello pico mi curiosidad así que me asomé a ver que pasaba. Y entonces la vi, era Katniss, colocando con cuidado la tapa de vuelta en nuestro cubo de basura. Aquello me dejó desolado, estaba calada hasta los huesos y temblaba como una hoja. Me miro durante unos instantes y luego volvo a bajar la mirada, avergonzada. Con la cabeza baja la vi alejarse por la parte de atrás y apoyarse de espaldas a un manzano que hay cerca de la pocilga. Se quedo ahí, mojándose, pareciera que se hubiera rendido.

Entré de nuevo en la panadería con un nudo en el corazón, Katniss estaba enferma, podía verse claramente que estaba muy débil y si se quedaba ahí, podría… no quería ni siquiera pensarlo. Yo sabia que en el distrito 12 la gente a menudo moría de hambre, pero el solo pensar que ella fuera una de esas personas… No, tenia que hacer algo para ayudarla ¿pero qué? D

urante unos segundos me pregunte que podía hacer, hasta que oí el estrepito de las llamas del horno, y entonces, lo tuve claro. Metí en el horno dos nuevos panes, de los mas grandes, los que llevaban pasas y nueces, y deje que ardieran mas de la cuenta, lo suficiente como para que la corteza ennegreciera y no pudiéramos venderlos en la panadería.

-¡Peeta! ¡Niño estúpido!- oí los gritos de mi madre acercándose y saque el pan del horno rápidamente, fingiendo que había sido un simple accidente, sabia que eso no le importaría a mi madre y que tendría consecuencias, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas. Y tenia razón, cuando vio el estado del pan, cogió l plancha de madera con la que se meten y se sacan los panes del horno y me golpeo con ella en la cara. El dolor fue insoportable, pero aguante sin decir una palabra pues sabia que si le decía algo, sería peor.

Cogí los dos panes y, sin necesidad e una palabra, salí a la calle. -

¡dáselo al cerdo crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!.

Comencé a arrancar las partes quemadas a uno de los panes y a tirárselo al cerdo hasta que por fin mi madre volvió a entrar en la tienda, posiblemente a atender algún cliente. Después de comprobar que se había ido cogí los panes y los lancé en dirección a Katniss, ella me miro intrigada, y yo, al mirarla me avergoncé de lo que acababa de hacer, debí habérselos dado en la mano… pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, así que baje la mirada y entre de nuevo en la tienda antes de que alguien me descubriera.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio pude ver a Katniss sonreír de nuevo y pensé que los golpes de mi madre habían merecido la pena

-¿quieres que os deje a ti y al pan solos?- Haymitch interrumpe mis pensamientos a carcajada limpia - A lo mejor queréis algo de intimidad - yo me pongo rojo como un tomate y bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. -

¡Haymitch!- le grita Effie - ¡Compórtate!

Effie se levanta a la par que la puerta del vagón se abre para dar paso a Katniss, y la primera le acerca un vaso de café. Aunque cuando Katniss se sienta lo vuelve a soltar sobre la mesa y se queda mirando la taza que tiene al lado

-Lo llaman chocolate caliente- le digo, suponiendo que al igual que yo, nunca había visto algo así en su vida- está bueno. Puedo ver como Katniss prueba el chocolate y ya no hace caso a nada mas hasta que se lo termina, para luego empezar a comer un poco de todo lo que hay sobre la mesa. Yo sigo mojando trozos de pan en el chocolate aun después de que Katniss termine su desayuno, y Haymitch siga echándose lo que parece alcohol en su zumo, sin darse cuenta de que Katniss ha empezado a mirarle y no precisamente con cara de buenos amigos.

No se lo que puede estar pasándose por su cabeza al mirar así a nuestro mentor, pero casi me lo puedo imaginar, Haymitch es nuestra única oportunidad de salir vivos de la arena, es él quien tiene que lidiar con los patrocinadores para conseguirnos ayuda y eso es muy difícil cuando ni siquiera es capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Y entonces Katniss interrumpe mis pensamientos -

Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? -le pregunta, de forma muy seria.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva -responde Haymitch, y se echa a reír. Pero a mi su respuesta no me hace ninguna gracia, se toma demasiado a la ligera el lugar en el que nos encontramos, el futuro que nos espera a Katniss y a mi cuando entremos en la arena. Es nuestra vida la que esta en peligro, y él, se lo toma a broma.

-Muy gracioso -le contesto, dándole un golpe en la mano y haciendo que tire al suelo el vaso que tiene en la mano, que se rompe al caer. -Pero no para nosotros.

Estoy tan cabreado que no me espero el puñetazo que me da Haymitch en la mandíbula y me hace caer al suelo, me ha dolido, pero casi es mas el dolor del orgullo. Me levanto del suelo a tiempo de ver como Katniss impide que Haymitch llene otro vaso clavando un cuchillo en la mesa entre la mano de nuestro mentor y la botella. Veo como su cara se prepara para un golpe, y yo me preparo también, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que golpee a Katniss. Pero el golpe nunca llega, al contrario, Haymitch se echa sobre su silla, con cara complacida.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

Termino de levantarme del suelo y voy a coger un poco de hielo de la mesa para ponérmelo en la mandíbula, pero Haymitch me detiene.

-No -me dice-. Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.

-Va contra las reglas.- le digo, contrariado

-Sólo si te pillan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido; mucho mejor. -Después se vuelve hacia Katniss y la mira de arriba abajo-. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Katniss se lo piensa durante unos segundos mientras mira el cuchillo que ha clavado en la mesa, supongo que pensar que hacer o decir en ese momento. Para mi no es ningún secreto que Katniss sale del distrito 12 a cazar, pero traspasar la valla que delimita el distrito es un delito castigado con la muerte, por lo que hay que ser muy cuidadosos con ese tema, yo simplemente espero a ver que hace. Y no defrauda, Katniss coge el cuchillo por la hoja, sacándolo de la mesa y lo lanza hasta la pared de enfrente, clavándolo entre dos de los maderos. Ha sido impresionante, y también para Haymitch.

-Venid aquí los dos - nos pide, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Sin decir nada los dos hacemos lo que nos pide. Una vez donde nos quería empieza a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor, nos mira de arriba abajo, examinándonos, los músculos, las piernas, las caras, tocándonos por todo el cuerpo. -. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecéis en forma y, cuando os cojan los estilistas, seréis bastante atractivos.

De eso no hay duda, no hablo de mi, que nunca he pensado ser demasiado atractivo pero Katniss es otra historia, no se puede poner en duda su belleza, y eso siempre ayuda en los juegos del hambre, pues al parecer, en el Capitolio, la belleza es muy importante, incluso si estas compitiendo por tu vida.

- Vale, haré un trato con vosotros: si no interferís con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudaros, siempre que hagáis todo lo que os diga.

Dudo de lo que nos esta ofreciendo, pero miro a Katniss que parece complacida con el trato, necesitamos a Haymitch y esto… es lo que hay.

-Vale -le respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues ayúdanos. - Replica Katniss.- Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien...?

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. - Haymitch la interrumpe, y señala a las ventanas. - Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estaréis en manos de los estilistas. No os va a gustar lo que os hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no os resistáis.

-Pero... -Katniss empieza a replicarle, pero nuestro mentor la interrumpe de nuevo

-No hay peros que valgan, no os resistáis -dice Haymitch. Y tras estas palabras coge la botella de licor que aun está encima de la mesa y sale del vagón.

Las ventanas del vagón se oscurecen, parece como si se hubiera hecho de noche, me acerco un paso mas a una de las ventanas y veo que debemos estar pasando por alguna especie de túnel. Claro, el paso al capitolio esta cerrado por montañas, el tunes es la única forma de llegar, lo dimos en clase de historia, en la parte en la que nos explicaban porque los distritos lo tuvieron tan difícil en la revolución. Era o el túnel o escalar la montaña, y en cualquier caso, eran un blanco fácil.

Pasa bastante tiempo hasta que el túnel termina y la luz vuelve a iluminar el tren. En ese momento Katniss y yo nos acercamos corriendo hacia las ventanas para ver la ciudad que tenemos ante nosotros. El Capitolio.

Y es increíble, es mejor de lo que pudiera haber pensado, todo esta lleno de rascacielos tan altos como jamás los habría imaginado, de los colores del arcoíris rebotando en miles de superficies de cristal y creando mil colores y reflejos distintos.

El tren empieza a frenar y comienzo a fijarme en cosas mas pequeñas, en las calles, en los coches, y en la gente. Los rumores que corrían en el distrito sobre la gente del capitolio no eran para nada infundados, cerca de algunas de las personas que veo, Effie podría parecer discreta, y casi normal. Todo el mundo lleva ropa de colores muy brillantes y peinados extravagantes, algunos incluso llevan tatuajes en la cara de varios colores . Según va avanzando el tren la gente va reconociéndolo, y empiezan a animarse y a saludarnos, Katniss se aleja de la ventana, pero yo no, me quedo donde estoy y les saludo con la mano. C

omienzo a reírme, la gente de esta ciudad es ridícula… pero quien sabe, podrían ser patrocinadores en los juegos, no conviene ser un tributo antipático. Así que sigo saludando hasta que volvemos a entrar en un túnel. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que Katniss me esta mirando, sorprendida, y preguntándome que es lo que estoy haciendo

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico- le contesto, encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo a sentarme a su lado. Nunca me ha caído bien la gente del capitolio, nunca he entendido como celebran con tanto entusiasmo la muerte de 23 chicos jóvenes a manos de otros de su misma edad, no entiendo como pueden disfrutar ver como se matan los unos a los otros, pero ahora no es momento de dejar salir mis emociones hacia esta gente, es hora de jugar, por mi y sobre todo, por Katniss.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Al salir del tren, la gente del capitolio nos separa y nos lleva con nuestros equipos de preparación. Nada mas llegar una mujer de pelo azul clarito y tatuajes del mismo color por las manos y que le suben por los brazos, que dice llamarse Itna me pide que me desnude. Acaban de llegar dos personas mas un hombre y una mujer, y yo comienzo a quitarme la ropa despreocupado hasta que me doy cuenta que también se refiere a los calzoncillos y esto ya no me gusta tanto. Pero respiro hondo pensando en lo que nos ha dicho Haymitch, sobre que no debemos resistirnos a nada de lo que nos pidan así que, sin mas remedio, me los bajo también, y los dejo en el suelo junto al resto de mi ropa, tapándome con las manos.

Los tres se me quedan mirando, de arriba abajo, y yo no puedo evitar ponerme colorado.

-Portia debería venir a verle, creo que no es necesario depilarle su pelo es tan suave y tan rubio que apenas se le nota- dice la compañera de Itna al tiempo que los otros dos asienten

-de lo que te has librado chico- me dice, con una sonrisa el hombre que esta frente a mi, yo respiro aliviado, lo cierto es que lo de la depilación corporal no suena demasiado bien.- Bueno, depilarle las dejas y afeitarle un poco y empezar con el peeling, yo voy a avisar a Portia de que vamos a tardar menos de lo esperado.

-¿Quien es Portia?- pregunto

-Portia es tu estilista, pero no vendrá hasta que no estés… terminado. - no me atrevo a preguntar que quieres decir con lo de terminado. Veo venir a la otra chica, Clasia creo que me han dicho que se llama con unos botes de crema, y empiezan a cubrirme el cuerpo con ella, cuando terminan de extenderla empiezan a frotarme el cuerpo con ella, es una crema áspera que raspa mi piel cada vez que pasan la mano. Pero no puedo fijarme mucho, porque me hacen darme la vuelta para repetir el proceso de la crema por la espalda hasta que toda mi piel esta irritada, aunque parece muy suave. Itna se acerca a mi con unas pinzas y empieza a arrancar pelos de mis cejas, como algo meticuloso y noto que el hombre ha vuelto y ha empezado a arreglar mis uñas . Mientras se ocupan de… terminarme, empiezan a hablar entre ellos, pero lo cierto es que no le presto mucha atención a la conversación, hay pocas cosas que me interesen menos que las frivolidades del capitolio.

Cuando han acabado con mis uñas y mis cejas me cubren entero con una crema que al masajearla sobre la piel deja una sensación muy refrescante y agradable. Espero que este sea el ultimo paso, estoy un poco harto de estar desnudo.

-parece que ya estas listo para Portia- Itna sonríe satisfecha con su trabajo, y me dejan una bata antes de irse los tres, dejándome allí sentado, esperando.

Poco después me levanto cuando veo aparecer a la que me supongo es Portia, es una mujer alta, morena de piel y pelo rubio rizado, tiene un punto extravagante, pero no como los de su equipo, parece… normal.

-Hola Peeta, yo soy Portia, tu estilista

-Hola- me quedo ahí con la bata medio abierta medio cerrada mientras me observa, hasta que me dice que me la cierre del todo y que la acompañe.

Vamos a la sala contigua, allí, hay un gran ventanal y un sofá en el que Portia me invita a que me siente.

-Antes de nada, me gustaría preguntarte, ¿como estas? - La pregunta me sorprende, es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta por como estoy desde la cosecha.. y aquello parece tan lejano…

Quiero decirle la verdad, que nunca en mi vida he estado tan asustado, pero le digo un bien en susurros y que probablemente no la convence en absoluto, no me extraña, yo tampoco me lo creería.

-Bueno, lo primero que quiero es que estés tranquilo, se que estas en una situación muy difícil, pero aun quedan varios días para entrar en la arena, y durante ese tiempo, los nervios realmente no te sirven de nada. Se que lo que te estoy pidiendo es difícil, pero créeme, es lo mejor para ti.- Asiento con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Lo cierto es que me inspira confianza, parece una buena persona y eso hace que me relaje, poco a poco en su presencia. - ¿tienes hambre?- me dice, sacando un mando de detrás de su respaldo, pero esta vez mi cabeza niega la comida, ahora mismo, no me entra nada.

Ella suelta el mando y comenzamos a hablar. Me cuenta que ella y Cinna el estilista de Katniss han decidido que, para el desfile de los tributos de la ceremonia inaugural de los juegos, van a vestirnos a juego, y que están pensando en hacer algo que haga que nos recuerden.

Los trajes del distrito 12 no suelen ser muy bonitos, cada traje esta relacionado con la industria a la que se dedica cada distrito, así que los trajes del 12 que se dedica a la minería, suelen ser de todos menos glamurosos. Yo me temo cualquier cosa, a pesar de que Portia no sea muy extravagante vistiendo, la gente del capitolio si suele serlo, y no se me ocurre que pueden haber pensado para llamar su atención.

Portia decide no contarme nada mas hasta el momento en el que tenga que vestirme, así que me entretiene hablando, de cómo ella y Cinna pidieron el distrito 12 y que, como era su primer año no les costo demasiado, de que están decididos a marcar una impresión en el desfile. Y luego comienza a preguntarme, por como es mi vida en el distrito 12. Yo le hablo de la panadería, del colegio, de mi familia de cómo se viven allí los juegos..

Hablamos hasta que me dice que es hora de ir a cambiarme. Volvemos a la sala en la que estuve antes y el quipo llega con lo que, por lo que veo desde donde estoy, parece un traje de malla, negro y muy sencillo, yo miro a Portia intrigado, ¿eso es lo que va a llamar la atención del capitolio? Pero ella solo sonríe.

- El traje lo dejaremos para lo ultimo, ahora hay que maquillarte un poco y peinarte bien.

Me deje hacer por el equipo mientras me peinaban el pelo totalmente para atrás y me ponían cosas en la cara que no tenia ni idea de lo que eran. Y por fin, apenas 20 minutos antes de que empezara el desfile, me vistieron con aquella malla negra y unas botas de cuero también negro. Fue entonces cuando vi algo en lo que antes no me había fijado, el traje llevaba una capa, larga, pero no es negra, es amarilla naranja y roja.

Cuando Portia me coloca la capa se coloca delante de mi y vuelve a sonreír

-Y aquí es donde esta la sorpresa, Cinna y yo hemos pensado que vamos a prender fuego a las capas.

-¿Qué?- instintivamente me echo un paso hacia atrás, creo que esta mujer se ha vuelto loca, ¿Qué quiere? ¿Matarnos antes de entrar a la arena?

-No te preocupes, es fuego artificial, lo hemos creado entre Cinna y yo, y quedara completamente espectacular cuando estéis en el desfile. Venga, vamos

Me guían hasta la zona de en la que esta Katniss, vestida igual que yo, al lado del que supongo debe de ser Cinna. Parece igual de nerviosa sobre nuestro atuendo, pero ninguno de los dos abre la boca. Yo sobre todo por que me faltan las palabras, esta preciosa.

De allí nos llevan a la zona en la que están los carruajes que nos llevaran en el desfile, cada carruaje tirado por cuatro preciosos caballos. Mientras Cinna y Portia colocan nuestras capas con cuidado Katniss se acerca un poco a mi

-¿Qué piensas? -me susurra, con cuidado de que los estilistas no la oigan-. Del fuego, quiero decir.

-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía _-_le respondo, después de pensarlo unos segundos,

-Trato hecho. _-_Katniss parece consternada, y no me extraña, ninguno de los dos sabemos como va a salir esto del fuego artificial-. Sé que le prometí a Haymitch que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

_-_-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?- pregunto incrédulo, lo cierto es que desde que bajamos del tren no ha dado señales de vida

_-_-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos. - asiento con la cabeza, tiene razón. La miro y nos echamos los dos a reír, medio por la situación medio por los nervios.

De repente las puertas se abren y los tributos del distrito 1 empiezan el desfile, no ha pasado mucho tiempo cuando el carruaje del distrito 11 se pone en marcha, dejándonos solos en aquel sitio tan enorme. En ese momento Cinna se nos acerca con una antorcha, y sin decir una palabra, prende fuego a las capas.

Por unos segundos espero sentir el fuerte calor que sentía en los hornos de la panadería, pero no pasa nada, así que miro a Cinna sonriente y aliviado. Tras decirle algo a Katniss salta del carruaje, pero se da la vuelta corriendo y nos grita, que nos demos la mano.

Katniss no le ha oído, así que la miro, para decírselo y me quedo asombrado, si antes la vi preciosa, ahora esta increíble, el reflejo de las llamas en su rostro me muestra a una Katniss que no es guapa, es increíblemente bella. Quedo tan deslumbrado que me cuesta decirle lo que Cinna pedía en la distancia. Cuando nos damos la mano miramos hacia el estilista y nos hace un gesto de aprobación, comienza el desfile.

Cuando nuestro carruaje sale al exterior me quedo por unos segundos sin respiración, aquello es enorme, y hay como cuatro veces mas gente que en todo el distrito 12. El publico empieza a señalarnos, a llamarnos, a gritar nuestros nombres, y les sonrío.

Veo como Katniss empieza a saludar con su mano libre y a lanzar besos, así que yo comienzo a saludar también. Pero casi nadie me presta atención a mi, todas las miradas y los gritos van dirigidos a Katniss, que en ese momento coge al vuelo una rosa que viene del publico. No me extraña que la gente se este volviendo loca con ella, lo mismo me paso a mi hace años. Y ahora, con el resplandor de las llamas, esta sencillamente increíble. La chica en llamas.

No cabe duda de que Katniss va a dejar huella en toda esa gente, y yo me alegro, porque, cuanto mas te quiera el publico, mas posibilidades tienes de conseguir patrocinadores.

Noto como Katniss me aprieta cada vez mas la mano, pero no me molesta, me gusta que se esté "apoyando" en mi, aunque sea de esa manera, y poder sentir su contacto, para mi, es suficiente, total, no necesito circulación en esa mano.

Cuando llegamos al circulo de la ciudad Katniss debe darse cuenta de cómo ha estado apretando mi mano y me suelta un poco, pero yo vuelvo a cogerla con fuerza

-No, no me sueltes- rápido Peeta, necesitas una excusa para pedirle una tontería así- Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa. - Fue una excusa un poco tonta, pero sirvió para que no me soltara.

Los carros terminan el desfile delante del palacio del presidente Snow. Allí se nos da el típico discurso mientras las cámaras enfocan a los tributos. Miro a Katniss de reojo y veo que no le quita ojo a las pantallas, y en seguida me doy cuenta de por que, se supone que las cámaras deberían enseñar a todos los tributos, los 12 distritos, pero esta mucho mas tiempo en nosotros que en ningún otro tributo.

Cuando termina el himno los carros vuelven al centro de entrenamiento. Una vez allí nos rodean los equipos de preparación, y rápidamente, Cinna y Portia, que nos ayudan a quitarnos las capas y los tocados, que aun siguen llameando.

A pesar de que ya nos hemos bajado del carro, Katniss y yo seguimos dados de la mano, en cuento nos damos cuenta nos soltamos, despacio, y masajeándonos las manos, los dos hemos apretado fuerte.

-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba - le digo, para continuar con mi pequeña mentira

-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta.- No me extraña, pienso, me hubiera quedado en ese carro mirándote durante horas.. pero en vez de decirle esto, le digo algo mas comedido.

-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien.- le sonrío tímidamente, Katniss y yo aun hemos hablado poco y si ya me cuesta hablarle, mucho mas echarle un piropo como ese, como los mil que se pasan por mi cabeza cada día.

Pero lo que ocurre después es lo mas inesperado de todo, Katniss se pone de puntillas, se apoya en mi pecho y me da un beso en el moratón que me hizo Haymitch, me quedo tan sorprendido que no soy capaz de reaccionar. Sus labios se sentían suaves, cálidos… y solo puedo sentir las ganas que tengo de abrazarla, de besarla


	5. Chapter 5

Después del desfile subimos a lo que será nuestra casa hasta el día que entremos en la arena, es un edificio altísimo, con una planta por cada distrito, así que cuando subimos al ascensor, Effie le da al numero 12, el ático. Nunca había subido en ascensor, se que hay uno en el edificio de justicia del 12, pero nunca lo había usado. A pesar de esto, se que no tienen nada que ver uno con el otro, este ascensor es de cristal y sube a una velocidad que casi hace que me maree. Miro a Katniss mientras subimos, y parece disfrutar como una niña pequeña, esto me provoca una leve sonrisa. Es difícil verla sonreír.

Effie no deja de hablar, pero la verdad es que no la estoy escuchando, lo ultimo que la oí decir era algo sobre nuestro triunfo en el desfile o algo así, pero de repente, mi atención se centra en sus palabras al escucharla que ha dicho lo que Katniss hizo por Prim y que habíamos luchado por superar la "barbarie" de nuestro distrito. Barbarie. Bonita palabra para una persona que no sabe nada del distrito, al que ha ido un día al año durante los últimos 10 años. En el distrito 12 no hay barbarie, hay pobreza, si, pero barbarie es lo que hay en el capitolio, barbarie es hacer que 24 jóvenes se enfrenten a muerte unos contra otros mientras el país lo celebra.

-Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Haymitch -Añade después de una tontería sobre convertir el carbón en perlas -. Pero no os preocupéis, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario.

Al menos al contar con Effie podemos esperar que se haga algo por nosotros, porque Haymitch esta desaparecido desde que nos despedimos de el en el tren, y no puedo mas que imaginarme que este borracho en algún lugar del capitolio.

Mi habitación es gigantesca, y aunque pensé que era imposible, aun mas lujosa que la del tren, por todas partes hay mandos y botones para prácticamente cualquier cosa que pueda imaginar, la ducha, la ropa, la comida, todo esta programado para que nuestra breve estancia sea lo mas lujosa posible, incluso las ventanas son programables, aunque yo hay muchas cosas que no consigo manejar del todo bien, me digo a mi mismo que intentare probar todo lo que hay en la habitación antes de entrar en los juegos.

No me espero a que Effie me llame para decirme que es la hora de la cena, prefiero salir y dar un paseo por allí. Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta cuando me doy cuenta que aun llevo el traje del desfile, así que tras dos intentos fallidos, consigo que el armario me "de" un pantalón y una camisa y salgo al comedor.

Al pasar por el salón, veo que Cinna esta allí sentado en un sofá con una copa en la mano, al verme, hace un gesto con la cabeza para que me siente con el.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunta, inclinándose hacia delante hasta poner sus codos sobre sus rodillas

-Bien, supongo.- le contesto, mientras paso mis manos por mi pelo, echándolo un poco hacia atrás- la verdad es que estoy un poco agobiado por todo esto. - al terminar la frase veo que se forma una sonrisa en su cara

-ven conmigo- sin decir una palabra mas se levanta y sale de allí, le sigo por el pasillo hasta unas escaleras que suben… se que nuestra planta es la mas alta así que, esas escaleras solo pueden dar al tejado. Cuando atravesamos una puerta, me encuentro con una alucinante vista de todo el capitolio, desde allí se ve todo, las luces, los colores…

-este es un buen sitio para despejarse no crees?- le sonrío mientras me apoyo en la barandilla y miro hacia el vacio, nunca había estado tan alto, y ver la altura me impresiona bastante. De repente un pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza

-Cinna, ¿esta permitido que los tributos subamos aquí?- el asiente con la cabeza, por lo que formulo mi verdadera pregunta- ¿Y no les da miedo que alguno se tire al vacio para evitar la arena?

-No, no se puede, coge una hoja del suelo y la lanza, enseguida veo como rebota con algo y vuelve hacia atrás - hay un campo de fuerza, nada puede salir de este tejado.- Extiendo la mano y enseguida noto como mis dedos tocan algo eléctrico, los retiro con un calambre

Vuelvo a quedarme mirando al vacio, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, lo cierto es que se esta a gusto, y me ayuda a despejar un poco la cabeza. Al otro lado hay un jardín, pero solo lo veo de lejos, ya lo veré en otro momento. No se cuanto rato llevamos ahí arriba, sin hablar, cuando Cinna me dice que deberíamos ir bajando al comedor. Igual que hice antes le sigo en silencio hacia abajo.

Cuando llegamos Effie y Portia ya están allí, hablando del éxito del desfile, al parecer nuestros trajes han causado mas conmoción de l que ellos mismos esperaban. Cuando me acerco me dicen que han venido para ayudarnos a crear una estrategia para los juegos, que nos ayude dentro y fuera de la Arena, con los patrocinadores.

Cuando llega Katniss, nos sentamos a comer, poco después vemos aparecer por la puerta a un desconocido Haymitch, esta limpio, y parece sobrio, lo cual es toda una sorpresa, quizás consiga mantener su promesa de ayudarnos en los juegos. Los sirvientes nos ofrecen copas de vino, todos cogen una, incluso Katniss que le da un pequeño sorbo, pero yo la rechazo, no se porque, pero no me apetece.

La comida es tranquila, se habla sobre el desfile, sobre la ropa que llevaremos en las entrevistas, y todo sigue con normalidad, hasta que en el postre, una tarta cuyos bordes parecen estar en llamas, hace que Katniss se quede mirando a la sirvienta que lo ha traído y exclame:

-¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!- de repente todos nos las quedamos mirando a ella, y a la chica de tez blanca y pelo rojo que, tras negar rápidamente con la cabeza sale corriendo de la sala. Todos estamos callados, hasta que Effie habla

-No seas ridícula, Katniss. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox?-dice, con tono casi de desprecio-. Es absurdo.- Es Katniss quien hace la pregunta que los dos nos formulamos en ese momento

-¿Qué es un avox?

-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar contesta Haymitch-. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

-Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden -dice Effie, con un tono que por alguna razón no me gusta-. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

-No, supongo que no, es que... -Katniss empieza a balbucear, me doy cuenta de que debe de conocer a esa chica de algo pero en ese momento no puede admitirlo, lo mas probable es que haya sido mientras estaba de caza fuera del distrito, y no puede admitir eso, así que intento ayudarla

-Delly Cartwright -le digo, chasqueando los dedos como si fuera algo que se me acabara de pasar por la cabeza-. Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es clavada a Delly.

Delly es una chica de nuestro colegio que no se parece en nada a esta muchacha, pero la gente a nuestro alrededor no tiene porque saber eso, y me sirve para dar a entender a Katniss que quiero ayudarla, por una fracción de segundo me mira extrañada, hasta que responde con naturalidad

_-_-Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el pelo _-_-dice volviendo a mirar al postre.

_-_-Y también algo en los ojos _-_añado, intentando dar por concluida esa parte de la conversación. - Y por suerte funciona, Cinna vuelve a la tarta, y después de comérnosla, nos vamos a ver el resumen del desfile en la televisión. Todos comentan la buena idea de Cinna de darnos de la mano, porque da un punto de rebeldía, nos presenta como un grupo, no como dos contrincantes y la verdad que a mi me parece genial, Katniss es la ultima persona que quiero ver como contrincante.

Cuando acaba el programa Haymitch se dirige a Katniss y a mi

-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reuníos conmigo para el desayuno y os contaré cómo quiero que os comportéis -da un trago a su bebida y sigue-. Ahora id a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Katniss y yo obedecemos sin rechistar, mientras recorremos el pasillo intento pensar una forma en que preguntarle que ha pasado hace unos minutos con esa chica,

-Conque Delly Cartwright. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su gemela. - se que ha entendido lo que estoy preguntando, así que simplemente espero su respuesta, aunque una parte de mi cree que va a darme largas, pero me doy cuenta que no tiene por que mentirme, yo también he mentido a los demás, así que, ¿que mas da?

Han pasado unos minutos y puedo notar que sigue pensando en si decírmelo o no, creo que la da miedo que alguien oiga su historia, así que se me ocurre llevarla a otro sitio para que se sienta mas libre.

_-_-¿Has estado ya en el tejado? _-_le `pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta-. Cinna me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Creo que entiende lo que le quiero decir, los dos nos sentimos como bajo vigilancia en este lugar.

-¿Podemos subir sin más?

_-_-Claro, vamos _-_la digo, dándome la vuelta hacia donde están las escaleras. Noto como me sigue escaleras arriba, y me voy hacia donde he estado apoyado antes. Cuando sale al tejado puedo ver como cambia su expresión, esta tan alucinada como yo cuando subí con Cinna, y no es para menos. Ahora hace mas viento que antes, y se escucha un fuerte tintineo procedente del jardín

-Le pregunté a Cinna por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde _- le digo, intentando parecer casual_

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Que no se puede. -Alargo la mano hacia el borde, como había hecho antes, y vuelvo a tocar el campo de fuerza, haciendo que se oiga un chasquido y que a mi vuelva a darme calambre, así que la aparto rápido-. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

_-_Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad _-_su ironía me hace sonreír, es cuanto menos curioso pensar que los mismos que pretenden meternos en un estadio para que nos matemos unos a otros se preocupan por nuestro bienestar-. ¿Crees que nos observan?

-Quizás- me encojo de hombros antes de indicarle con la cabeza_-_ Ven a ver el jardín. - El jardín esta lleno de flores y de arboles de cuyas ramas cuelgan carillones, muchísimos carillones, que son los que producen un tintineo que desde aquí dentro, se oye tan fuerte que es imposible que nadie nos oiga. Me quedo mirando a Katniss y espero a que hable. Ella me mira y luego se acerca a una de las flores, y mientras la huele, comienza a hablar

-Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa _-_-susurra, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pueda oírla.

_-_-¿Tu padre y tú?

_-_-No, con mi amigo Gale.- imaginaba la respuesta, aun así una puñalada de celos me recorre entero, lo que daría por ser yo quien estuviera con ella en sus recuerdos, pero no digo nada, solo sigo escuchando. - De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello._ se calla por un momento, como centrándose en recordar, y después de un suspiro, continua con su historia. -El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy segura de que estaba muerto. Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Te vieron?- es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar después de la historia tan terrible que acabo de oír

-No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso -me responde, mirando a la nada, pero algo cambia en su expresión, no se si es miedo o arrepentimiento, pero en ese momento me doy cuenta de algo

-Estás temblando _-_dice Peeta- su cuerpo tiembla sin control, ahí arriba esta empezando a hacer mucho frio, así que me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo sobre los hombros, fingiendo que no noto cuando, por unos segundos, intenta apartarse de mi.

-¿Eran de aquí? _-_pregunto, abrochando su chaqueta para que entre un poco mas en calor. Ella asiente con la cabeza.. ¿Adónde crees que iban?

-Eso no lo sé. Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí. . me contesta mirando hacia el borde del tejado que esta a nuestras espaldas. Entiendo lo que quiere decir, aquí en el capitolio la gente parece tenerlo todo y aun así…

-Yo me iría -le digo, casi demasiado alto, lo que hace que mire a mi alrededor, buscando alguna señal de que me hayan oído-. Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

_-_-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos _-_le digo, cuando veo que sigue temblando- ya fuera del tejado hace mas calorcito. En ese momento por alguna razón hago una pregunta de la que ya se la respuesta._ Tu amigo, Gale, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

-La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él. Creía que era tu primo o algo así, porque os parecéis. - es cierto, los dos tienen el cabello oscuro y la piel aceituna, pero se que lo de que sean primos, solo es parte de mis ilusiones.

-No, no somos parientes.- asiento con la cabeza y sigo preguntando, intentando que mis emociones no se reflejen en mi cara

-¿Fue a decirte adiós? _-_

_-_-Sí _-_-respondo, observándolo con atención_-_-, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas.

Levanto las cejas sorprendido, mi padre no me había dicho nada de eso, supongo que lo decidió después de hablar conmigo y de saber la decisión que había tomado.

-¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caéis bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos. _-_es algo que mi padre decía mucho, que le hubiera ido mejor rodeado de chicas. Y tampoco mentía al decir que ellas le caían bien a mi padre.

-Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad - mientras hablábamos hemos llegado a la puerta de su habitación, así que ella se quita mi chaqueta de los hombros y tras decirme que nos veríamos al día siguiente entra en su cuarto y yo me dirijo al mío.

Por el camino no puedo evitar acercarme un poco la chaqueta a la cara, huele bien, huele a ella. Cuando entro en mi cuarto, mientras me quito la ropa y me tumbo en la cama en ropa interior, no puedo evitar sonreír, se que quizás estos juegos, estos días, sean los últimos días de mi vida, por lo que al menos me alegra haberme podido acercar un poco mas a ella. Con este pensamiento me quedo dormido


	6. Chapter 6

6

Cuando me despierto no recuerdo muy bien que he soñado esa noche, pero de algo estoy seguro, no ha sido agradable, la sensación que tengo es de empezar a gritar, a llorar sin control… y no tengo ni idea de porque.

Decido intentar despejarme metiéndome en la ducha, y a pesar de lo que me había prometido a mi mismo el día anterior, intento no tocar botones que me sean desconocidos, simplemente le doy a los que me suenan de las duchas del tren, no me apetece pelearme con el agua en estos momentos, solo quiero quitarme esta presión que tengo en el pecho.

Consigo que la ducha me haga un poco e caso y minutos después estoy parado de un buen chorro de agua caliente que relaja mis músculos poco a poco. Mientras estoy en la dicha oigo como alguien abre y cierra la puerta de la habitación, pero no le doy importancia, ya veré lo que querían cuando salga de aquí. Busco la manera de lavarme el pelo y el cuerpo y salgo de allí secándome con una toalla.

Encima de la cama hay un traje, supongo que es eso para lo que han entrado. Son unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta color burdeos. Después de ponérmelo miro el reloj, imaginándome la hora que será, estoy tan acostumbrado a madrugar para trabajar en la panadería que soy incapaz de dormir hasta tarde, por muy cansado que este. Y no me equivoco, todavía es muy pronto ni siquiera ha amanecido, así que decido subir al tejado a ver el amanecer desde allí.

La brisa fresca me sienta bien y después de tres o cuatro bocanadas de aire, mi cabeza comienza a despejarse un poco, consigo dejar de pensar en mi familia, en mis amigos, y en todo lo que me espera en los siguientes días, solo pienso en la brisa que me da en la cara. Me alegro de que Cinna me haya enseñado este lugar, me encanta, y el amanecer que se ve desde el tejado es impresionante, una paleta de rojos naranjas y azules inunda cada rincón .

Al bajar las escaleras, ya mas relajado y mas tranquilo, me encuentro con Haymitch que va camino del comedor, así que voy con el, además ya tengo hambre.

Al entrar Katniss ya esta allí, me fijo en que lleva un conjunto igual al mío, pero no digo nada, supongo que será cosas de los estilistas y ayer triunfamos gracias a ellos, así que habrá que hacerles caso. Tras dar los buenos días Haymitch y yo nos sentamos a la mesa, el se pone un plato de estofado tras otro mientras que yo pico un poco de todo lo que hay en la mesa. Katniss mientras tanto esta sentada aparte untando trozos de pan en chocolate caliente, al verlo, no puedo evitar sonreír, parece una niña pequeña.

Cuando nuestro mentor se queda satisfecho da un trago a su petaca y se nos queda mirando

_-_Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si queréis, podéis entrenaros por separado. Decididlo ahora.

-¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado? _-_Katniss pregunta lo mismo que a mi se me esta pasando por la cabeza,

-Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.- en ese momento me encojo de hombros

-No tengo ninguna _-_digo, echándome atrás en la silla, entonces miro a Katniss y sonrío, me esta mirando, como haciéndome una pregunta-. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Me he comido más de una de tus ardillas

-Puedes entrenarnos juntos _-_responde Katniss directamente a Haymitch y sin hacerme mucho caso. Yo simplemente asiento.

-De acuerdo, pues dadme alguna idea de lo que sabéis hacer.

-Yo no sé hacer nada _-_respondo primero-, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan.

-Lo siento, pero no cuenta. - Dice Haymitch con una sonrisa, luego, se dirige a mi compañera- Katniss, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

-La verdad es que no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

-¿Y se te da bien? _-_pregunta Haymitch.

-No se me da mal -responde, encogiéndose de hombros, yo la miro incrédulo, se perfectamente que eso no es verdad.

-Es excelente _-_interrumpo-. Mi padre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

En ese momento Katniss me mira como sorprendida y me doy cuenta que he dejado ver un poco mas de lo que quisiera de mi interés por ella, pero intento que no se me note.

-¿Qué haces? -me pregunta, aunque no estoy seguro de a que se refiere a si que la contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Haymitch te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

-¿Y tú qué? _-_parece a la defensiva como si la hubiera ofendido con mi comentario-. Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

-Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.- el sarcasmo llena mi voz,¿ de verdad piensa que tengo mas posibilidades que ella?

-Se le da bien la lucha libre -deja de hablar conmigo y se dirige a haymitch-. Quedó el segundo en la competición del colegio del año pasado, por detrás de su hermano.-

-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así? -se me nota el disgusto en la voz, estoy seguro pero no lo disimulo, ya me da igual.

-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerta!

Ella sube el tono, y yo también, necesito que se de cuenta de lo mucho que vale y de las opciones que tiene en la arena.

-¡Pero no lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi madre cuando vino a despedirse, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Distrito 12 tuviese por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti! -ya está, he estallado del todo, quizás si lo que yo pienso no la sirve lo que piense alguien mas le hara darse cuenta de cómo son las cosa

-Vamos, se refería a ti -me contesta, quitándole importancia a mis palabras con un gesto de la mano, pero yo remato la frase.

-Dijo: «Esa chica sí que es una superviviente». Esa chica.

Se me rompe la voz. No hace falta decir nada mas, en ese momento se da cuenta de que digo la verdad. Lo que no sabe es que yo tengo tantas esperanzas de que ella gane como cualquier otro. Katniss baja la vista y pasan uno o dos minutos hasta que vuelve a hablar

-Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó.- mis ojos van directos al panecillo que sostiene en la mano, lo mueve de un lado para otro, y se que esta pensando en lo que paso hace ya tantos años, ¿en serio quiere darme ese merito a mi? Me encojo de hombros sin saber que decir

-La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

-Igual que a ti.

_-_No lo entiende _-_le digo a nuestro mentor poniendo los ojos en blanco, si, es verdad no entiende nada -. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

Pero después de esta frase soy incapaz de levantar los ojos y mirarla así que simplemente miro la mesa mientras paso mis manos por los nudos de la madera, porque se que si la miro, soy capaz de decirla lo que ejerce en mi, y lo que se que piensan muchos otros chicos de nuestro colegio, ella siempre esta en su mundo y no se entera, pero tiene muchos chicos detrás, igual que yo.

Hay algo en ella que te atrae, no se lo que es, no se si es la manera en la que cuida a su hermana pequeña, o la timidez que tiene en el colegio, donde casi no habla con nadie, o su distanciamiento, su mascara de dureza, o la manera que tiene de sonreír o simplemente su radiante belleza… no se lo que puede ser, pero atrae como la miel a las moscas, y ella no se da cuenta.

Al cabo de un minuto, Haymitch interviene notando la tensión que se ha creado entre nosotros.

_-_-Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Katniss, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?

_-_Sé unas cuantas básicas _-_masculla.

-Eso puede ser importante para la comida _-_-dice Haymitch_-_-. Y, Peeta, ella tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar. El plan será igual para los dos: id a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasad algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepáis; tirad lanzas, utilizad mazas o aprended a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guardaos lo que mejor se os dé para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro? _-_Nosotros asentimos con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, la verdad es que tiene sentido, no dejar que el resto de tributos vea lo que somos capaces de hacer, así podremos sorprenderles en la arena. -Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estéis juntos en todo momento. _-_-Los dos empezamos a protestar no lo entiendo, ¿porque hacernos pasar por un equipo si se supone que en la arena seremos enemigos?, pero Haymitch golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano_-_-. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordasteis hacer lo que yo dijera! Estaréis juntos y seréis amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salid de aquí. Reuníos con Effie en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Cuando estoy llegando a mi habitación puedo oír con claridad como Katniss cierra de un portazo, estoy tentado de hacer lo mismo pero ¿para que? En realidad no es que este molesto con ella, si es cierto que no me gusta la opinión que tiene sobre ella misma, pero lo que realmente me molesta es la situación, es el tener que encontrarnos en este sitio, a pocos días de entrar en la arena del juego, eso es lo que me cabrea.

La estrategia de Haymitch me da igual, casi me beneficia porque significa que podre estar cerca de ella en estos últimos días, pero admito que no la entiendo, se supone que somos enemigos, enemigos a muerte, y el quiere presentarnos como amigos, como un equipo unido, y no se en que sentido va a beneficiarnos eso. Lo que si me fastidia un poco es que Katniss parece muy molesta con el hecho de tener que estar conmigo, es decir yo no lo entiendo, pero no me molesta. No se que es lo que tiene en mi contra quizás soplo quiera distanciarse de mi en caso de que llegado el momento tenga que matarme… ojala pudiera decirle que si ese fuera el caso, me dejaría matar, no pienso luchar contra ella.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos recorren mi cabeza me he quitado los zapatos y estoy tumbado en la cama, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de algo, mi fuerza, mi campeonato de lucha libre, ¿como sabia Katniss todas esas cosas? No es como si fueran un secreto, pero parece que me ha estado prestando atención durante estos años, casi igual que lo he hecho yo con ella. La cosa es que yo se porque lo he hecho, se cuales son mis sentimientos y mis razones, pero… ¿Cuáles son las suyas?

Cuando son casi las diez me pongo los zapatos y salgo de allí. Estoy nervioso, no se lo que nos vamos a encontrar con el resto de tributos, hemos visto sus cosechas, pero eso no significa nada. Ahora vamos a verles luchar, entrenar, vamos a ver como entrenan para matarnos, y no se si estoy preparad para eso.

Llego a las puertas del ascensor y Effie ya esta allí, unos segundos después llega Katniss y los tres montamos en el ascensor. Mientras bajamos miro a Katniss de reojo, y veo como empieza a morderse las uñas inconscientemente, se que es así porque en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, para rápidamente. Al menos se que esta tan nerviosa como yo.

La sala de entrenamientos es en la planta de abajo del edificio, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren vemos que todos están ya allí, aunque viendo un reloj de la pared me fijo en que aun no han dado las diez, al parecer todos han llegado muy pronto, dejándonos a nosotros como los que llegar tarde.

Nada mas llegar alguien nos pone algo en la espalda, es el numero de nuestro distrito, todos los tributos tienen el suyo. Lo que no tienen los demás tributos es ropas a juego como Katniss y yo. Cuando llegamos hacia donde están todos una mujer empieza a hablar, al parecer se llama Atala y es la entrenadora jefe, nos dice lo que tenemos que hacer y las estaciones que hay, tanto de lucha como de supervivencia, también nos dice que si queremos luchar hay monitores que lucharan con nosotros para ayudarnos, pero que no podemos pelear entre nosotros, eso hay que dejarlo para la arena. Yo miro a Katniss, esta mirando a nuestro alrededor con mirada consternada, y no es para menos, los tributos parecen todos muy grandes, y peligrosos, pero eso es solo hasta que te fijas en ellos individualmente. Los que si son peligrosos son los de los distritos 1, 2 y 4, los que en el 12 llamamos los profesionales, estos parecen mas altos y fuertes que todos los demás. Cuando Atala deja de hablar cada uno se va a una a estación, los profesionales se van a las armas mas grandes para demostrar su soltura, la mayoría va a puestos de supervivencia o a que les den clases con algún arma mas pequeña. Yo miro a Katniss que no se mueve del sitio, así que le doy un pequeño codazo para que reaccione.

_-_¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? _-_le pregunto ella echa un vistazo a nuestro alrededor y señala a una de las estaciones

_-_-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?

_-_-Buena idea _-_contesto, dirigiéndome hacia donde ella dice.

El monitor comienza a enseñarnos algunos nudos, hasta que llega a enseñarnos una trampa que podría venirnos muy bien en la arena para dejar a otro tributo colgando de un árbol, nos tiramos una hora en este puesto, principalmente porque a mi no se me da del todo bien y tardo un poco en conseguir que me salga. Cuando por fin la hemos conseguido los dos un par de veces cambiamos de estación y vamos a la de camuflaje, esta para mi es mucho mas divertida, pintarte a ti mismo es mas o menos igual que pintar las tartas y los pasteles, así que no me cuesta encontrar los colores y los materiales necesarios para ocultar mi piel bajo un disfraz,. En ese momento puedo ver como Katniss me mira sorprendida, así que, al final, me confieso.

-Yo hago los pasteles - le digo con una sonrisa

- Los pasteles? -la he pillado desprevenida, así que me explico mejor

-En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería.- se que sabe a cuales me refiero porque en mas de una ocasión las he visto a ella y a su hermana mirar los que tenemos expuestos en el escaparate de la panadería. Así que no le digo nada mas. Veo como me examina bien el brazo, el dibujo esta hecho para que parezca que el sol pasa a través de las hojas. Y nadie mejor que ella para decirme si he acertado, sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta las horas que se ha tirado mas allá de la alambrada.

-Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.- me dice con una sonrisa, no se si es una broma o lo ha dicho para molestarme, así que la contesto en broma, esperando que fuera eso

-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...? - pero me interrumpe en medio de la frase

-¿Y si seguimos? -me encojo de hombros y la sigo hasta la siguiente


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto, pero he estado de medicos y no he podido subirlo antes... aqui os dejo el capitulo 7, se agradecen las reviews ;)**

Ese y los tres días siguientes recorremos una a una todas las estaciones del área de entrenamiento, luchamos con espadas, con hachas, tiramos cuchillos, aprendemos a hacer fuego y un refugio, hacemos todo lo que nos puedan enseñar, algunas cosas con mas éxito que otras, yo demuestro que no se me da mal la lucha libre y Katniss es excelente identificando plantas comestibles, pero tal y como nos dijo Haymitch nos alejamos de los arcos y de las penas…y a todas esas estaciones vamos juntos, causando mas de una mirada extraña de los otros tributos.

Mientras tanto los vigilantes están pendientes de todo, hombres y mujeres del capitolio, todos vestidos de purpura se pasean por la sala o se sientan a observarnos bien en las gradas bien al lado de las mesas de comida que tienen permanentemente llenas. Katniss me dice que no nos quitan ojo, y creo que se a que se refiere, siempre hay uno mirando en nuestra dirección.

Lo mas… interesante durante esos días son las comidas. El desayuno y la cena lo hacemos en nuestra planta, con Haymitch, Effie, e incluso Cinna y Porta se unen a veces, pero la comida la hacemos en un comedor con el resto de tributos. Nosotros somos los únicos que se sientan juntos, exceptuando a los profesionales que se sientan todos en una misma mesa. Y no es que sea raro comer juntos, es que es difícil mantener una conversación, dado que a pesar de vivir en el mismo distrito no parece que tengamos mucho en común ni sabemos mucho el uno de la vida del otro .

Un día saco todos los panes de nuestra cesta y le explico que pan corresponde a cada distrito, mi padre me lo había enseñado hacia años, aunque nosotros prácticamente nunca los hacíamos. En otra ocasión Katniss me cuenta la historia de cómo la persiguió un oso cuando le robo una colmena. Y a cada rato nos reímos de forma fingida para que parezca que nuestra conversación es aun mas interesante. Y lo cierto es que aunque al principio nos costaba un poco, estoy disfrutando estas conversaciones, porque me dejan conocer a Katniss un poquito mas.

El segundo día de entrenamiento me doy cuenta e que uno de los tributos no solo no nos quita el ojo si no que se nos acerca cada vez mas, siguiéndonos a todas las estaciones. Al final se lo digo a Katniss

-Creo que tenemos una sombra.- le digo con una sonrisa. Cuando ella tira la lanza que sostenía en la mano mira hacia donde la indico y la ve. Es la niña pequeña del distrito 11. Es mi turno de tirar la lanza y mientras lo hago, le hablo a Katniss en voz baja

-Creo que se llama Rue -Ella se muerde el labio y no me hace falta preguntar para saber en quien esta pensando, Prim.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? _-_me pregunta refiriéndose a la niña, pero yo niego con la cabeza

_-_-Nada, sólo hablar.

Después de esto Rue se atreve a acercarse mas a nosotros y se nos une en varias de las estaciones, aunque no me cuesta darme cuenta de que esta mucho mas pendiente de Katniss que de mi.

Todos los días durante la cena son lo mismo, Effie y Haymitch acribillándonos a preguntas sobre los entrenamientos, que hemos hecho, que hemos visto, que han hecho el resto de tributos, si sabemos si alguien se ha fijado en nosotros. Y cuando acaban las preguntas empiezan las lecciones sobre lo que debemos y no debemos hacer . esto se hace aun mas pesado, yo intento aguantarlo, pero puedo decir que se me da mejor que a Katniss que al final termina contestando de forma un poco mas maleducada de lo normal.

La segunda noche, cuando estamos yendo hacia nuestras habitaciones intento entablar conversación con Katniss

-Alguien debería darle una copa a Haymitch.

Pero ella me sorprende dejando salir una especie de bufido, señal de molestia, pero no lo entiendo, ¿Qué la pasa?

-No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

-Vale, Katniss _-_me he cansado de intentar llevarme bien con ella, yo no estoy fingiendo nada, solo quería que fuéramos amigos. No la entiendo no se que puedo haberla hecho para que este así conmigo, así que a partir de ese momento solo le hablo cuando hay alguien mas delante.

Después del comer el tercer día es la sesión con los vigilantes en la que tenemos que demostrar lo que hemos aprendido. Comenzamos todos los tributos sentados en un salón, y uno a uno los van llamado, primero los chicos y luego las chicas. Cuando solo quedan los tributos del distrito 11 empiezo a ponerme muy nervioso. Después de esta sesión los vigilantes anuncian en televisión la puntuación de cada tributo, para que la gente de fuera, que no puede ver los entrenamientos, pueda hacerse una idea de cómo somos cada uno y de nuestras habilidades, y eso es algo que influye mucho a la hora de tener patrocinadores durante la arena. Respiro hondo. Cuando Rue se va, se que voy a ser el siguiente y aprieto mis puños con fuerza, tengo que calmarme un poco.

Es en ese momento, cuando ya estamos solos cuando Katniss dice la primeras palabras de la tarde.

_-_Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch sobre tirar las pesas _-_yo asiento e intento sonreír, aunque no me sale, estoy demasiado nervioso

-Gracias, lo haré. Y tú... dispara bien.- nada mas decir estas palabras me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que he sonado, pero no me da tiempo a decir nada mas porque en ese momento dicen mi nombre. Me levanto y sin dejar de apretar los puños, le lanzo una ultima mirada a Katniss y atravieso las puertas que se abren ante mi.

Al entrar a la sala de entrenamiento me fijo en la zona de los vigilantes, están donde las mesas de comida, y por lo que puedo ver, la mayoría de ellos ha bebido mas de la cuenta, puedo distinguir en ellos muchas de las acciones y actitudes que he visto en Haymitch. Cuando llego delante de ellos me planto y me presento, nombre y distrito, pero nadie me hace mucho caso.

Intento llamar su atención repitiéndolo un poco mas fuerte, pero es inútil, demasiados tributos y demasiadas copas de vino antes de que yo llegara. Aun así recuerdo lo que me dijo Haymitch, y voy hacia la zona de las pesas, cojo unas de peso medio y las arrojo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, lanzo unas cuantas mas, cada vez mas pesadas, hasta que alguien me dice que ya puedo irme. Es irritante saber que ni siquiera me han mirado, ¿Cómo van a puntuar algo que ni siquiera han visto? Me consuelo pensando que quizás les valga con lo que han visto durante los entrenamientos, pero sigue siendo demasiado frustrante. Cuando estoy atravesando la puerta de salida oigo como llaman a Katniss y la deseo mas suerte de la que he tenido yo. Solo espero que les deje con la boca abierta.

Cuando salgo del ascensor en la planta 12 Haymitch y Effie están allí esperándome, empiezan a preguntarme la verdad es que no me apetece decirles nada, llevan un buen rato insistiendo para que les diga algo cuando, de repente Katniss aparece por la puerta, aun lleva al hombro el arco y en sus ojos se ve que algo no va bien, porque esta apunto de echarse a llorar. Y nada mas llegar arriba sale corriendo ignorando a Haymitch y Effie que salen detrás suya llamándola, quisiera ir yo también pero se que no serviría de nada, no va a dejar que yo la ayude. Al final Haymitch y Effie se han cansado de esperar que Katniss abra la puerta, y han vuelto al comedor. Effie se queda allí pero nuestro mentor decide salir después de decirnos que va a intentar averiguar que ha pasado con los vigilantes.

Haymitch vuelve apenas media hora después, los dos le miramos intrigados, preguntando si ha podido averiguar algo, pero el se limita a encogerse de hombros como respuesta a nuestras miradas. Al parecer ha sido imposible enterarse de nada, y tendremos que esperar a que sea Katniss la que nos de algunas respuestas, si es que baja a cenar claro.

Yo decido irme también a mi cuarto hasta la hora de cenar, cuando paso por delante de la puerta de Katniss tengo un pequeño impulso de llamar, intentar hablar con ella, pero entonces me acuerdo de lo que me dijo de que no quería fingir cuando no hubiera nadie delante así que paso de largo con un pequeño bufido. Ya en mi habitación me quito el traje de los entrenamientos y me pongo un pantalón de lino y una camiseta de manga corta y me tumbo en la cama. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del sueño que tenia, cierro los ojos, intentando descansar aunque sea unos minutos.

No es hasta que Effie llama a la puerta llamándome para la cena que me doy cuenta de que me he quedado dormido.


End file.
